User blog:Lasifer/War for the Galaxy: Space Pirates (Metroid) vs Covenant (Halo)
A War has been waged between two of the deadliest alien factions to ever exist in science fiction, who will be victorious in this all out Army vs Army battle, well that's where you come in, you decide who is deadliest... THE SPACE PIRATES: Enemies of the Galactic Federation and Raiders and Conquerers of Planets. The Space Pirates are notorious for attacking and raiding vessels in one second, and disappearing the next. The Pirates would also lay claim to planets, establish the now-captured planet as their territory and its natives as their slaves. OR WILL IT BE... THE COVENANT: The Armed, Organized, and Heavily Religious enemies of the UNSC. The Covenant, like the Space Pirates, consist of many different species for the bulk of it's military. WHO! IS! DEADLIEST! The Space Pirates The Leader: RIDLEY Ridley will lead the Space Pirates into battle against the Covenant. Ridley brings no weapons into battle, rather his own body and powers. Ridley uses his lethal claws, talons, and tail for Mid and Close range attacks. Ridley also has the ability to breath Plasma, Hurl Fireballs, or even streams of the latter. Ridley has a high endurance and resistance level to weaponry, even the great Samus Aran's. Ridley is able to heal himself in mid-battle by consuming others and incorporating their cells into his body. Ridley also has the ability to change the pigments of his skin and harden it, making him immune to Samus' beam attacks. While in this hardened state, Ridley's attacks also gain greater speed and strength. His wings enable him to fly at fast speeds to outrun opponents. Ridley also possesses physical strength sufficient enough to grab Samus with one hand and drag her along the wall. Ridley is infamous for his uncanny ability to cheat death on many occasions. The Big Boss: OMEGA PIRATE *The Omega Pirate will lead a squad of 50 Pirate Militia Men into battle The Omega Pirate is a large Space Pirate in-fused with Phazon, giving it incredible endurance and strength on the battlefield, although it is slow. The Omega Pirate is equipped with wave-quake generators, a dual plasma cannon system, a chameleon manta for cloaking, and, most importantly, the ability to heal damaged tissue and organs by coating itself with Phazon. The only issue with the regenerative abilities is that it is extremely vulnerable when it is cloaked, as all energy is drawn from its defense systems leaving it open for attack. It also possesses an energy-siphon system to absorb beam-based attacks; along with its other protections, this renders it nigh-invulnerable. It's weakness are it's Knees and shoulder plating, later chest orb. The Omega Pirate can also turn invisible to the naked eye, and requires keen eyesight or special visors to see him when he does this. The Grunts: PIRATE MILITIA *There will be 50 Pirate Militia Members in the Battle, lead by Omega The Pirate Militia are the Grunts of the Space Pirate army, sometimes carrying extra shields and armour to protect. Pirate Militia Members are Criminals and Slaves captured by the Space Pirates, and will be lead by the Omega Pirate in the fight. Pirate Militia use the standard forarm-mounted energy Scythe for close ranged combat and an Energy Beam for mid-long ranged weaponry. Pirate Milita Members can also go into Hypermode for a short period of time. Stantard Members (5 of whihc will be in the fight) are rather easy to take out with the proper energy-based weapons and attacks. Armoured Pirate Milita Members are equipped with, well, armour, which protects them from weaker energy attacks. Shield Pirate Militia are equipped with the Shield Pirate Trooper's energy shield, The shield protects the user from most small arms fire. The Best of the Best: PIRATE COMMANDOS *There will be a squad of 25 Pirate Commandos in the fight Pirate Commandos are specially-trained group of Space Pirates designed to "hunt the Hunter." They are equipped with improved conventional pirate weaponry, but also have powered energy shields, boostpacks, and a specially designed grenade launcher. Not to mention that they have armor that can even be compared to that of Samus'. They are also equipped with Teleportation and Stealth. They were well armed, carrying a grenade launcher with EMP grenades, a scythe for melee encounters, as well as a powerful shield which could deflect projectiles. The shield prevented the Pirates from utilizing their weapons while in use, however. They frequently used their jet dash systems to evade fire, whilst working in a team to bring down the enemy. They also are armed with a Pulse Cannon. The Fighter in the Sky: PIRATE AEROTROOPERS *There will be 30 Aerotroopers Aerotroopers are deadly pirates that use Jet packs to fly around and above their prey. Aerotrooper's use Gel Bomb Racks, Helix Missile Pods, Particle Cannons, and Remote Attack Pods, and of course the signature forearm-mounted scythe. Aerotroopers are also equipped with modified green Galvanic Accelerator Cannons, swirling homing Missiles and as a final resort can use their suicide techniques. Aerotroopers are also organized into different classes, such as the Advanced Aerotroopers, which come equipped with better weapons and armor, and are resistant to beam-based weaponry. There is also the Advanced Aerotroopers. The Brutes: ZEBESIANS *There will be 30 Zebesians in the fight The Zebesians are the original Space Pirates and Natives of the planet Zebes. Zebesians where tough-armor and have two large claws with spikes inside for close and mid range attacks. The Claws are also able to shoot Beams and Missiles out of them. Zebesians can take place in combat nearly everywhere. Zebesian's are excellent swimmers and can climb and crawl on practically anything. Zebesians have a large muscle build, Can run and dash very fast, and also have Small-Medium sized wings on their backs for flying. The Special Forces: TROOPER PIRATES * There will be 20 Trooper Pirates The Trooper Pirates are a special elemental division of pirates, each weilding different types of beams and attacks. Such as the Ice Troopers, which are equipped with the signature energy scythe and an Ice Beam for combat. Power Troopers being the weakest Trooper type, fire a regular or charged blasts similar to Samus Aran's regular beam. Wave Troopers are the most powerful types, firing a very powerful Electric Wave Beam. There are also Plasma Troopers that fire the traditional plasma blast. The Covenant THE LEADER(S): PROPHET OF REGRET * Regret will fight with Ripa against Ridley Don't let the look fool you, as Regret is a force to be reckoned with, literally. The Prophet of Regret is armed with a vast array of weaponry. He has his signature Plasma "Cleansing" Cannon which calls down an energy beam from an orbiting vessel. He is also equipped with personal shields and modified fuel rod cannons. He also has his signature Hover Chair which can also be used to fly. AND RIPA 'MORAMEE *Ripa will fight with Regret against Ridley Ripa'Moramee was a brutal and violent warlord who struck fear into the hearts of all of his foes. A towering mass of muscles and armor that dwarfed even his mighty fellow Elites, Ripa was infamous for his unforgiving tactics, which were custome designed to inspire intense loyalty in his men while demoralizing the foe. His dual Energy Swords and rage made him a nearly unstoppable force on the field of battle as he tore through squad after squad. His ferocious loyalty to the Covenant and the Great Journey is matched only by his cruelty and effciency on the battlefield. THE BIG BOSS: THE MGALEKGOLO * There will be Two Mgalekgolos will lead 50 Grunts against Omega The Covenant's elite Heavy Hitters, the Hunters are devestating warriors. Actually a collection of parasites bound to the armor they wear, they charge into battle with their heavy cannons, which can either fire a deadly explosive rocket-like shot, or a concentrated beam of death and in the other hand, they wield a massive shield which can block damage from even the heaviest explosive. While their armor leaves notable gaps that are vulnerable, they make up for this by deploying in bonded pairs, who watch each other's backs and team up to take down heavy foes THE GRUNTS: THE UNGGOY *50 Grunts will be lead by Two Mgalekgolo As the short and cowardly cannon fodder of the Covenant, the Unggoy (better known as Grunts) are poorly educated and individually weak. However, in a pack under command of a powerful leader, they can become a force to be reckoned with. Their Plasma Pistols can disable any shield or vehicle in a single charged shot, their Plasma Grenades are devestating and demoralizing to see rain down on foes, sticking and exploding foes away, and their Needler Rifles can turn any organic target into an exploding pin-cushion. Despite their cowardly exterior, the Grunts should not be underestimated in the field. The Unggoy also employ special units to buffer their forces. Explosive specialists armed with heavy Fuel Rod Cannons can shell a target with ease, raining down explosive hell that can turn a vehicle or super soldier into a smoking ruin in a few shots. Deacons are religious leaders that follow the squads into battle, inspiring them despite their cowardice, and some of them use Plasma Rifles, the basic weapon of the Covenant army. Another special troop is the Suicide Grunt- a religious fanatic who covers itself in Plasma Grenades to perform a fatal attack to destroy armored targets or foes hidden in cover. THE BEST OF THE BEST: THE SANGHEILI *There will be 25 Sangheili The Sangheili, better known as the Elites, are the devestating leaders and elite troops of the Covenant. Wielding a massive and diverse arsenal of equipment, each Elite is a towering, threatening warrior with enough raw power to crush a human without weapons. Factor in tech such as their cloaking devices, advanced energy shielding, deady one-hit kill Energy Swords, a wide array of plasma based weaponry, and the devout respect of their troops, and it becomes clear that each individual Elite on the field of battle is a major threat. They are strong, fast and intellegent- a deadly trifecta of X-Factors that have lead to them being the key to the Covenant's war forces. THE FIGHTER IN THE SKY: THE YANME'E *There will be 30 Drones The Yan'me, also referred to as Drones and Buggers, are a hive-mind force employed by the Covenant in massive numbers. While they lack much in tactics and strength, they more than make up for in their individual speed and unusual small frames, which are difficult for most soldier to hit while dozens on them swarm about, raining down shots from Plasma Pistols and Needlers on their foes. Their overwhelming attacks are often coupled with surprising ambush tactics, to further tear apart their foes. THE BRUTES: THE JIRALHANAE *There will be 30 Jiralhanae's in the fight Brutes are a barbarian-like warrior peopel recruited into the Covenant for the penchance for war. They are nothing but raw strength and an unstopable will to fight, and to kill. They wield devestatingly brutal weapons, such as the Brute Shot grenade launcher that doubles as a bladed melee weapon, the Spiker- an SMG like gun that fires sharp needles at bullet speeds and has twin mounted knife blades for cutting, the Spike Grenade- a sticky grenade designed to spread spikes like shrapnel, the Mauler- a one-hand shotgun that can be dual-weilded with another one or a Spiker, the Incendiary Grenade- a flaming explosive that creates blankets of deadly fire and the Gravity Hammer, which can spread pain and fear across enemy forces with ease. They charge into battle in heavy armor, but if and when this defense is knocked off, they fly into a blood rage which makes them much more dangerous and damaging. They have to remorse or regrets, and they will show no mercy on the field of battle. THE SPECIAL FORCES: THE KIG-YAR *There will be 20 Kig-yar troopers Kig-Yar are quick and shifty creatures, employed by the Covenany in two major varieties. The Snipers are the most deadly, and the ones most feared by the UNSC. They have extremley muted armor that helps them hide in the distance, and their Covenant Carbines can cause deadly accurate damage at any range, and Particle Beam Rifles can do massive damage from long ranges. When the Kig-Yar need to engage foes up close, they grab any one-handed gun in the Covenant arsenal (commonly Plasma Pistols or Needlers) and an energy shield. The shield has a few small gaps to allow for aiming, and concentrated fire can take it down, but it is proven to be effective enough against most foes. The Kig-Yar are one of the more intellegent of the Covenant races- they display a cruel tactical mind when they need to, and have a heavy sense of self-preservation, understanding the need to fall back when their shields pop so they can recharge. Despite this, the Kig-Yar are most effective at longer ranges, where they can prey on their foes as snipers. Notes and Stuff YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU DECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE....The winner AND where the battle where take place Credit to drayco for the paragraphs on the Covies Please vote and give GOOD solid votes as I worked very hard on this Category:Blog posts